Waste
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: She was born to love him. He was bore to love her. But his love turn to someone else and she could no longer stand for it. So she did the only thing she could think of to do. R&R please
1. Waste

Waste - A Card Captors Sakura Song Fic  
  
All right, let's see. Oh! First off I DO NOT own CCS or the song Waste by Staind. Second this is my first CCS song fic so it won't be perfect. So please tell me what you think. I love input from you peoples reading this. The only thing I own is this lovely songfic. On with the show then! -- Usagi Maxwell-- DreamPixy1@aol.com  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I walked in the room. The hospital sounds and smells came to me. Looking over, I saw the girl in bed. She was tied down. Blood soaked bandages were around her neck and wrists. "She tried to take her own life by cutting her neck and wrists. As you can see." The voice scared me. Looking to the owner of the voice, I saw it was a woman. "You're her mother. My name is."  
  
"I know very will who you are. Please sit and talk. I have questions I want answers to."  
  
* * * * * * Your mother came up to me  
  
She wanted answers only she should know  
  
Only she should know  
  
It wasn't easy to deal  
  
With the tears that rolled down her face  
  
I had no answers 'cause  
  
I didn't even know you  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"That's all I know. Sorry I don't know more."  
  
* * * * * * But these words  
  
they can't replace  
  
the life you...  
  
The life you waste  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I walked up to her bed. She was crazy. Screaming words, I didn't know. The door opened and closed. When I looked up, her mother was gone and a boy stood there. Slowly he came up. I could tell he was fighting back tears. Even slower them him, I wrapped my arms around him. "Let it out. I won't tell. Let it all out."  
  
* * * * * * How could you paint this picture?  
  
With life as bad as it should seem  
  
That there were no more options for you  
  
I can't explain how I feel  
  
I've been there many times before  
  
I've tasted the cold steel of my life crashing down before me  
  
But these words  
  
they can't replace  
  
the life you...  
  
The life you waste  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I sat there, in the back. The funnel had just started. Early I had over heard her mother and father talking. Her father had disowned his daughter because she took her own life over her love of a boy. From the stories I heard, she never really got along with him to begin. So I believe she didn't take her life just because of my love to the boy but because of her father as well.  
  
* * * * * * Did Daddy not love you?  
  
Or did he love you just too much?  
  
Did he control you?  
  
Did he live through you at your cost?  
  
Did he leave no questions for you to answer on your own?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Once again the boy showed. He went up to her lifeless body and laid flowers on her chest. Then he just stood there, dazed. I came up to him and helped him away. Slowly we sat and I told him what I over heard. A lone tear fell free. But he wiped it away before anyone else could see. Quietly, I heard him start say:  
  
"WELL FUCK THEM!  
  
AND FUCK HER!  
  
AND FUCK HIM!"  
  
Now he started to get louder and louder. People looked and stared at him. I tried to stop him but it was no use. He went up to her again and yelled at her face:  
  
"AND FUCK YOU!  
  
For not having  
  
the strength in your heart  
  
to pull through!  
  
I've had doubts!  
  
I have failed!  
  
I've fucked up!  
  
I've had plans!  
  
Doesn't mean  
  
I should take  
  
My Life  
  
with my own hands"  
  
He ran out of the funnel. I went after. But he ran to fast for me. I stopped running after an hour had passed. I turned and headed for the park. It was awhile later when I heard footsteps come up to me. When I looked up I saw tears in his eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It has been many years since Meiling took her life. I have married Syaoran. Everyday we visit her grave. Telling her of plans and what happened the day. We're also planning on naming our first girl after her. I can tell Syaoran misses her so much.  
  
* * * * * * But these words  
  
they can't replace  
  
the life you...  
  
The life you waste  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. Hello

Hi. This is my 5th SongFic. I suggest you read my Waste SongFic first because this ties into that one and will probably make a little more sense. This is about what's going on in Meilin mind as she dies. If you read Waste  
you'll know why she dies. So, please read that one first.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the song Hello by Evanescence. The only thing I do own is this SongFic because I came up with  
it at 2 in the morning.  
  
Usagi Maxwell ( DreamPixy1@aol.com )  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again~  
  
The class gathered as always when the morning bell rang. Rain fell outside, hitting the windows softly. But today was different. One of their classmates was missing. The class remade silent as the teacher cleaned his throat and stood up from his desk. He began to speak and the class listened. Someone began to cry.  
".she was taken to Tokyo General Hospital. From what I'm told, she tried to commit suicide last night. The family asks that all and any friends come and she her. The doctors also informed me her condition looks grim."  
  
~Has no one told you she's not breathing?~  
  
Hospital stuff ran in when her mother hit the 'Code Blue' bottom. Everyone that was in the room was rushed into the hallway. After a half hour a doctor came out. ".we did even thing we could and we got her back. But she has slipped into a coma and I can not say how long it will be till we lost her for good."  
  
~Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to~  
  
* * *She walked through the field of flowers. She wonder were it came from because not that long ago she was in darken and then lighten hit her, now she was her. But at least it was beautiful. The sky was blue. She could her voices. Some were wiping. Some laughing. Some just talking.  
She looked around and noticed a figure coming towards her. It was tall and black. It's face all ways changing. The eyes never matched the nose that didn't match the mouth. It waved to her.  
  
~Hello~  
  
".do not be afraid. I'm your mind. I'm here to tell let you know all your family is here, friends too. They do not wish to see you go but you will die soon. " It's voice sound just like hers. But more childish. It looked at her. Now its face was her face. It looked just like her. She backed up a little. ".you're lying. I'm just sleeping. I'll wake up soon. You'll see."  
  
~If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon i know I'll wake from this dream~  
  
".your nothing but a dream. A bad dream. Trying to scar me. Or a test from the elders to see if I can handle dream magic's. Go away. Leave me alone!" ".then was does your arms hurt so bad. Your neck too. I feel the pain. I felt the pain when they shocked you back. Now you lay in a coma. Dieing."  
  
~Don't try to fix me I'm not broken~  
  
"...no.no.no." She looked at her arms. Blood and pain poured from them. The figure reached out it's had for her to take but she hit it away. ".I don't want your help. I'm not dieing."  
  
~Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide~  
  
".you're going to die soon. This place is a lie. You made it up to hide from the truth. But it's to late now. You will die."  
She fell to her knees and cried. The figure put its arms around her.  
  
~Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping~  
  
Suddenly all went black around her, the figure disappeared. Coldness and darkness took its place. Then she stood in her hospital room. She could see her family, her friends, herself. Lifeless. "Mama? Mama I'm over here! Mama?" she walked up to her mother, but her hand passed right through her. ".No." She tried again and again to get someone's attention. But she walked through them all.  
  
~Hello I'm still here~  
  
"No!!!" she fell to her knees once more. Tears poured from her eyes. "What have I done?"  
  
~All that's left of yesterday~ 


End file.
